<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's a flaw in my code by Naminewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060051">there's a flaw in my code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch'>Naminewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Angel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ben-centric, Canon Mad Character, Gen, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben knows there is  something wrong with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's a flaw in my code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Usually I write Alec since he's my favorite in this fandom, but this time I decided to focus on Ben. It's short, but I hope you like this. </p><p>Title taken from Halsey's song Gasoline. It's such a Ben's song, really.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep down, Ben knows that there is something wrong with him. After all, normal people don't hunt other people down for the teeth that would be sacrificed for the Blue Lady.</p><p>Normal people don't have the whispers of <em>missiondutydiscipline</em> in their heads with rare moments of lucidity. They don't have an itch to kill, to maim, to tear apart that is almost always here, just beneath the skin.</p><p>Normal people don't tattoo barcodes on their victims' necks, imagining it's them dying again and again, because they are tired of their lonely existence in this strange confusing world. </p><p>But Ben also knows he's not a normal person. He's a transgenic, not human, bred to fight and kill.  A soldier. He's the servant of the Blue Lady, that kept him safe all these years, until the day he dies. </p><p>There's a flaw in his code, and insanity in his mind. There is no fixing it, because he's too broken for that, thanks to the world and Manticore with its' monsters,  of whom he's terrified still, even years later, and that leaves him feeling like a small child. </p><p>But Ben, also known as X5-493, won't admit it out loud or to himself. </p><p>Ever. </p><p>
  <em>I think there's a flaw in my code</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Oh, ooh-oh, ooh-oh, oh)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>These voices won't leave me alone.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>